


Ticklish

by Baby_ur_a_haunted_house



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, from a prompt on Tumblr, from an anon, thank you kind anon, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house/pseuds/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house
Summary: Prompt:Virgil and Roman are really tired so they go to Romans room to hang out. They manly just talk untill Roman accidentally elbows Virgil in the side and finds out he’s tickleish! Then the tourture begins :p





	Ticklish

Virgil’s room was getting to be to much again. After a few hours of trying to sleep, he gave up. Knowing how late it was he doubted that any of the others would be in the commons. He pulled his phone off the charger and picked up his earbuds before sinking out. 

Roman let out a dramatic gasp as a dark figure appeared on the stairs, interrupting his Disney marathon. Upon closer inspection he realized that it was Virgil, who seemed startled at his presence too. “What are you doing up this late?” They asked at the same time. Virgil rolled his eyes and flopped onto the couch next to Roman. 

“What are ya doing stereotypical Disney Prince?” Virgil asked. Looking at the screen. “Cinderella? Really?” Virgil scoffed 

 

“Cinderella is a classic!” Roman said, offended. They sat in silence for a few minutes. 

“She’s basically a slave for years and waits for someone to get her free, and how do you fall in love with someone you don’t even know the name of? And not recognize their face after hours of dancing?” Virgil tuned off his music and hung his earbuds around his neck. 

“It’s love at first sight!” Roman said aghast. 

“That’s for straight, white and financially well off people in romantic comedies.” Virgil rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll prove to you that it’s real!” Roman said, standing up. 

“How?” Virgil asked and stood up. 

“Come on.” Roman offered Virgil his hand and when Virgil grabbed it he sunk both of them out. 

“Welcome to my room!” Roman dropped Virgil’s hand and gestured around the room. It had a deep red carpet, a gold canopy bed with a white blanket, a couch that matched Thomas’s, and a lot of Disney posters. It wasn’t Virgil’s style but it was quite nice. He yawned and flopped on the couch. Roman picked up his laptop from the desk and walked back over. 

“Can you move?” He asked. 

“No.” Virgil answered closing his eyes. Roman sighed and moved the others legs so he could sit down. Roman started to open his laptop. 

“I’m about to-“ he cut off as he accidentally hit Virgil in the side. The darker side let out a laugh but quickly stifled it. “Are you ticklish?” Roman grinned. 

“No” Virgil answered. 

“Are you sure? That laugh said otherwise.” Virgil’s eyes widened and he moved away. 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Virgil threatened. 

“Don’t dare to do this?” Roman leapt at Virgil who tried to scramble away. 

“Ro-st-stop! I-I’m gonna-fuck-ing kill-you” Virgil got out between laughing. Roman just grinned more and continued with his relentless tickling. Soon after he stoped to let Virgil take a breath. Virgil squirmed away and jumped at the creative side. He tried to tickle Roman but he had no reaction. 

“What the fuck?” Roman shrugged and crossed his arms. 

“I’m not ticklish.” He said. 

“You motherfucker.” Virgil climbed off of him and sat back on the couch. Roman followed and leaned back. 

“Wanna watch a move?” He Asked Virgil. 

“Sure.” Virgil shrugged and Roman opened his laptop fully this time. With a glance at the other man he pulled up Netflix. “Ohh let’s watch John Mulaney!” Virgil said with a yawn. Roman fought back a yawn of his own. 

“Ok.” Roman clicked on the option and pressed play. He looked over at Virgil about an hour in and saw he was asleep with his head on Romans shoulder. Roman softly smiled and rested his head on Virgil’s soon after he fell asleep too. 

Roman may have never gotten to actually proving love at first but neither man minded.


End file.
